1. Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to protection devices and methods to shield maritime structures from damage that may result from impact with floating debris.
2. Description of the Related Art
Major operating oil and gas companies are now developing exploratory programs to tap into such natural resources in Arctic (and other extreme low-temperature) regions such as the Chukchi and Beaufort Seas. The success and sustainability of such projects may depend on the successful management of risks to personnel and the environment and the deployment of proven and cost effective alternatives to minimize financial risk and maximize the financial return to investment.
Drilling operations are at the forefront of such effort and jack-up drilling rigs represent one flexible and attractive mobile drilling unit (“MODU”) solution that may be adaptable to the extreme cold offshore environment. In contrast to a year-round, dedicated (new-build or converted) rig, an existing MODU may offer a proven and cost effective solution as it may be deployed in the summer to take advantage of the warmer Arctic climate and then transferred to other areas of the world during the winter months.
Recent studies indicate that while some current jack-up leg chord designs are strong enough to withstand an impact of several inches of ice, the bracing members of the jack-up platforms are generally not. While the risk of such damage may be reduced with an effective ice management plan, it is desirable to have system in place that may protect the legs against ice exposure as an added risk mitigation measure.